Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing device users with on demand access to point of interest (POI) information such as location information, contact information etc. Typically, POI data are shown alongside the lines on a map with navigation directions associated with a given location. Unfortunately, the use of map applications is dependent on data plans, and POI data can be considerably heavy given that areas have huge concentration of POIs. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enable device users to access POI data with minimum data exchange.